


Surroundings

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pack Feels, Sappy Derek Hale, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: And there’s Stiles, who might be the worst of the aforementioned bunch. He doesn’t know the meaning of being polite. He flits between being a ball of nervous, frantic energy and an emotional wreck.





	Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words: **pack, polite, keep**.
> 
> This is sappy as fuck.

Derek looks at the group around him: a rowdy bunch of teenagers, his murderous uncle. He can’t believe they’re who he surrounds himself with.

And there’s Stiles, who might be the worst of the aforementioned bunch. He doesn’t know the meaning of being polite. He flits between being a ball of nervous, frantic energy and an emotional wreck.

He doesn’t think and he thinks too much.

And Derek thinks Stiles is perfect.

Derek thinks, “This is my pack. This is my mate.”

They’re all perfect in their imperfect ways. They all just _fit_.

And Derek wants to keep them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
